


Supercut

by akira89



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 黑镜s1e3-The Entire History of You设定下的au有部分收到伦敦间谍启发还有Lorde的那首Supercut～依旧是同父异母的兄弟OOC可能，我流年操（哥哥和弟弟相差三年），照常没有beta





	Supercut

**Author's Note:**

> 黑镜s1e3-The Entire History of You设定下的au  
> 有部分收到伦敦间谍启发  
> 还有Lorde的那首Supercut～  
> 依旧是同父异母的兄弟  
> OOC可能，我流年操（哥哥和弟弟相差三年），照常没有beta

纽特坐在卧室里，手里拿着遥控器。

 

 

_快进，倒放，修改，撤消。_

 

 

他在一个电影放映会上看到了忒修斯。 那是一部由外国导演拍摄的独立电影，只有艺术历史学家和业余电影制作人才能理解的那种，不过看起来还是很漂亮。纽特完全忘记了自己当初为什么要去看那电影。 让一切更糟糕的是，他似乎在那个小场地里失去了他的朋友。 纽特走到柜台前，想问问那个星期五轮班的可怜小伙子他的朋友去哪了。忒修斯站在那里，靠在柜台上，和一位褐发女郎聊着天。 他觉得自己的心在不该沉的时候沉了下去。 尽管他们是兄弟，但忒修斯对于纽特来说就像是一个虚构的人物，仿佛他所有的朋友和家人都在对他搞恶作剧，从切尔西随便雇了一个人冒充他的哥哥。 他的这个哥哥是根据其他人的简短描述捏造出来的，总是不在，永远在忙。 忒修斯每次都从不同的地方给纽特寄明信片，说他想念他，想念他的小弟弟，想念他们愚蠢的恶作剧，想念他微笑和说话的方式。

 

 

但你怎么会想念一个素未谋面的人呢？

 

 

虽然纽特也没好到哪里去：他还暗恋着那个素未谋面的人。

 

 

忒修斯在纽特走近柜台时看到了他。 他带着礼貌的微笑对身旁的女人说:"这是我的弟弟，纽特。 是的，这是他的真名。" 褐发女郎转身和纽特握手，向他伸出橄榄枝。她十分美丽，像是女神寄居在了一个凡人的身体里。 纽特想要离开这个小酒吧，走出忒修斯完美的生活，就像以往那样。但忒修斯的微笑像一个锚，把他困住了。

 

 

所以，他留下来闲聊，假装他理解这部电影。 他知道了褐发女郎的名字——莉塔· 莱斯特兰奇，惊讶地得知她和纽特上的是同一所寄宿学校，和他同期考过了普通中等教育证书(GCSE)和高中(A-levels)课程。 纽特以前从来没有见过她，但他点点头，微笑，以便这个天不被他赶入一个死角。 他还得知莉塔和忒修斯去年订婚了，让他再次大吃一惊。 他想说，这个精心策划的恶作剧似乎每年都变得越来越荒谬，但是被他自己醉酒的舌头给阻止了。莉塔感觉到了空气中的紧张气氛，给两个男人又买了一轮酒，然后离开了。一个优雅的芭蕾舞演员从冲突的舞台上全身而退。

 

 

"你的新书怎么样了?" 忒修斯问道。

 

 

"很辛苦，但我正在努力。" 纽特 · 斯卡曼德，‘漫不经心’回答流派的大师。

 

 

"一旦这本书完成了，你打算做什么?"

 

 

纽特没有上钩:"再写一个。 这就是作家的工作，不是吗?"

 

 

这正是每次他遇到忒修斯时都会发生的事情：关于职业的话题一次又一次地被提起，重复。 他继兄像是个坏掉的唱片机，嘎吱嘎吱地播放着过时的歌谣。

 

 

"好吧，如果你真的遇到了麻烦，尽管给我发短信。 你知道我永远在你身边。" 唱片机又开始说话了。 纽特点点头。

 

 

他们静静地坐着，直到一个突然的电话把忒修斯叫走。 智能机默认的铃声听起来从来没有这么像天堂钟声的声音，纽特想。

 

 

_快进，倒放，修改，撤消。_

 

 

他下次见到他是在斯卡曼德 / 莱斯特兰奇家族合办的圣诞聚会上。 忒修斯扮演着两个家庭之间桥梁，把斯卡曼德一家介绍给聚会上的其他所有人。 莉塔如法炮制。 整个关系感觉完美无缺，但同时又如此超脱，冷漠。 他们彼此之间没有任何身体接触，没有特殊的称呼，没有充满爱意的时刻，甚至没有在聚会上经常交谈。 就像是和同事之间的互动，而不是和未婚妻/夫的互动。

 

 

当所有的客人都开始陆陆续续回家了，纽特才发现忒修斯独自一人站在后花园里了半个多小时。 他似乎不在状态，完全没有意识到在他自己的房子里正在举行圣诞聚会，独自站在黑暗中，抽着烟。 他看起来不再像他的兄弟了。

 

 

"你在这儿干什么?" 纽特提出了一个显而易见的问题。

 

 

忒修斯把香烟掐灭。 "没什么。"

 

 

他们的角色互换了。 现在，忒修斯是含糊地回答问题的大师。 但是纽特决心要弄清楚忒修斯和莉塔之间奇怪的关系，所以他硬着头皮继续把对话持续下去。

 

 

"我以为再过一段时间你和莉塔就要结婚了。"

 

 

“对。”

 

 

"那么，为什么会这样呢?"

 

 

忒修斯试图从外套口袋里再找到一支烟。没有成功。

 

 

"我们遇到了困难。 意识形态的差异。" 忒修斯设法挤出了一些听起来半合理的借口。 但直觉告诉纽特，这是胡扯，这是忒修斯用来停止纽特追问的狗屁借口之一。

 

 

"你的工作是什么?" 纽特从另一个角度切入。

 

 

忒修斯似乎重新获得一丝自信 "人民公仆，你知道的。"

 

 

"你真正的工作是什么?" 他就像警察电影里的坏警察一样虚张声势。 嘿，如果成功了，那就是成功了。

 

 

"纽特，我想你喝醉了。 我送你去车站。"

 

 

"不。 你真正的工作是什么？ 为什么你要和一个你甚至不能 **假装** 爱的人订婚？ 我认为我哥哥是一个勇敢而诚实的人。 让我看看你有多么的诚实。"

 

 

"和我一起去车站吧。" 法官已经作出了他的裁决。 忒修斯像鹰一样抓住他的胳膊，把他拖走了。莉塔似乎甚至都没有意识到她的未婚夫在他们的圣诞聚会上逃跑的事实。 这个怪异的夜晚又更加怪异了。

 

 

天气决定在短短几分钟内改变主意。 风现在憎恨人类，用尽全力咆哮，谴责人类的种种罪行。寒冷悄悄遍布了纽特的全身，从他衣服上的每一个小缝隙侵入了他的身体，一个不肯放手的恶鬼。

 

 

忒修斯仍然保持沉默。 奇怪，他想出了送纽特去车站的主意，但现在他什么也不做。

 

 

感觉就像他们已经走了好几个小时后，纽特才看到了地铁站的标志。 他慌乱地摸索着大衣口袋。纽特的牡蛎卡藏得太好了，以至于连他自己都找不到。 纽特听到忒修斯压抑的笑声，耳朵尖开始发红。

 

 

"我永远不会对你撒谎。" 忒修斯说，把纽特拉进一个拥抱中。

 

 

然后，一声低语。 "只是同事。 这是个掩护。"

 

 

纽特的头要因为这些乱七八糟的信息爆炸了。 忒修斯完全回避了他的问题，给他提供了更加神秘的答案和无休止的谜语。 什么的同事？ 为什么需要布置圈套？ 这又不是布拉德皮特和安吉丽娜朱莉的电影，现实生活中没人会这么说话。

 

 

忒修斯在纽特问出更多问题之前消失了。

 

 

_修改，撤消。_

 

 

几周后，忒修斯给纽特发短信，问他要不要一起去喝咖啡。

 

 

纽特同意了，并提议带忒修斯去他最喜欢的咖啡店。那家咖啡店不仅有全英国最好的纯素巧克力蛋糕，而且还有态度最差的员工。 忒修斯同意了，因为他是博爱的大哥，也因为他‘尊重纽特的决定’。 典型的忒修斯行为。

 

 

所以他们又单独在一起了。 像是没有浪漫和喜剧桥段的浪漫喜剧片。 忒修斯坐在他的对面，狼吞虎咽地吃下一个纸杯蛋糕，仿佛他一生中从未见过，更别提吃过巧克力蛋糕。 纽特认为有趣的是，你会以为忒修斯是一个喝不加糖的黑咖啡的人，而事实上，他热爱天天把自己置于得糖尿病的风险中。

 

 

"对不起,"忒修斯边吃边嘀咕道"我没吃午饭。"

 

 

"小心别呛死。"

 

 

纽特等待着忒修斯吃完他姗姗来迟的午餐。 午后温暖的阳光洒进房间，把一切都染上了金色的色调。 忒修斯变成了落日本身，深棕色的头发在阳光下变得更偏黄了一点。 忒修斯是埃拉伽巴路斯花雨中的每一朵玫瑰，落在纽特身上，让他窒息，用他的美貌杀死纽特。 不可否认，纽特从很久以前就开始暗恋忒修斯了。 是的，他们的关系很疏远。 是的，他们是继兄弟。 但暗恋就是暗恋。忒修斯给他一个鼓舞人心的微笑，纽特就能原谅他以前所有的错。 给纽特一个大大的拥抱，忒修斯就变成了他的新上帝。 他需要忒修斯甚于忒修斯需要他，纽特想。

 

 

"书和子弹有它们自己的命运。" 忒修斯突然说道。

 

 

"又是一句你的名言。 大学教育真的很有成效，不是吗?"

 

 

"不是我的名言"，他露出一个腼腆的微笑,"允许我向你介绍欧内斯特 · 荣格尔，德国作家，可能是纳粹分子。"

 

 

"哇，一个受过教育的人。 请赐予我无尽的知识。"

 

 

特修斯大笑着，把皱巴巴的纸杯蛋糕包装纸朝着纽特的方向扔去。 纽特在半空中接住，并且把它扔了回去，击中了忒修斯的胸口。 伟大的投纸比赛已经开始了。 他们继续互扔纸球，直到忒修斯差点把纸扔进纽特的咖啡里。

 

 

"我的观点是,"忒修斯的眼睛直视着纽特的"一些事情你无法控制。 所以，如果你第一次犯错误，不要担心。 不要纠缠于一个小细节——"

 

 

"这和那句话有什么关系?" 纽特试图阻止忒修斯开始发表他的励志学演讲。

 

 

忒修斯揉了揉他的一头乱毛，避开了纽特的眼光。

 

 

"我一直想告诉你这件事。我觉得只有你还不知道了。"

 

 

纽特认为他知道忒修斯接下来会说什么。

 

 

"莱塔只是一个同事。"

 

 

“所以?”

 

 

"但你是我的北极星。"

 

 

好吧，也许纽特不知道忒修斯接下来要说什么，但这比他脑子里想的要好上一百倍。

 

 

_修改，撤消。_

 

 

纽特把手放在特修斯的脖子上。 通过施加一些压力，比通常施加的压力多那么一点点的话，他就可以结束他哥哥的生命。 他感觉到忒修斯的吸气和呼气，感觉到微小的震动在他的手掌下流动，感觉到自己的心在胸膛里怦怦直跳。 忒修斯在纽特的指挥下颤抖，扭动着身体，企图离开。 一只呜咽的兔子在猎人的抓握下挣扎。 但是纽特知道忒修斯不是兔子，不，他只是在他兄弟面前隐藏了他的尖牙和爪子。 他在忒修斯的工作场所看到过他怒火中烧的样子，一只在等待合适的时机的猎豹， 一个随时准备杀死任何人和任何东西的捕食者。除了纽特。忒修斯对他只有无限的包容。

 

 

他恋爱了。

 

 

他把手从忒修斯的脖子上松开，转而去触摸忒修斯的伤疤。触摸从他的左肩开始一直延伸到他胸膛的中心的那道伤疤，一条弯弯曲曲的山路，终点靠近忒修斯的心脏。 触摸在他的右肩上的两道疤痕，形状像月球上的火山口。 触摸在他胃右侧那两块平行的小疤痕。 触摸他的腹部上那一条笔直的疤痕，那连接着忒修斯身体左右两侧的高速公路。 纽特继续向下，通过他的手和眼研究独属于忒修斯身体的地貌，那些无法复制的曲线和凹陷，连克隆技术都无法完全还原的痕迹。

 

 

触摸又一道伤疤，然后又一道。

 

 

他没有问那些伤疤是什么造成的或者是怎么得到的。 现在不是时候。

 

 

他们继续做爱。

 

 

_修改。_

 

 

"我不明白你为什么什么都不告诉我。 我不明白为什么莉塔对此没意见。 我不明白你为什么要撒谎，尽管你承诺要告诉我事实。 我受够了。" 纽特把他的旅行袋装得满满的，像一个即将逃命的连环杀手一样紧张。 他想离开。

 

 

"我以前告诉过你。" 忒修斯用他高大的身躯挡住了卧室的门。

 

 

"同事？ 诱饵？ 你需要停止窃取间谍电影的情节来掩盖你糟糕的人生选择，忒修斯。" 纽特推了推特修斯的胸膛，但他仍然不肯动一下。

 

 

“纽特——”

 

 

"我对你来说是什么?"  经过多年的伏笔，纽特终于提出了那价值百万英镑的问题。

 

 

"我会冒着生命危险去保护的人。" 在人类历史上，从来没有一个人看起来如此真诚地吐出爱情电影专属的滥俗台词。纽特后来相信忒修斯当时在说实话。（只是不是现在）

 

 

"保护我经历什么？ 你是爱上打哑谜了吗？ **直接告诉我事实吧，忒修斯** 。 我不再是个孩子了。 每次你教育我的时候，告诉我什么对我好，教我如何走完人生——我只想去死。 想拔掉自己所有的头发，想把我的头砸碎。 我不需要一个来自天堂的声音告诉我该怎么做。 我想犯我自己的错误，过我自己的生活。 你的爱是一个大铁笼，但我不是他妈的金丝雀。" 由于肾上腺素的突然上升，纽特的手在不受控制地发抖。 他想揍什么东西，把忒修斯撕碎。 但纽特还是太爱他了。

 

 

你可以听到忒修斯的心碎成上百万片。

 

 

"你呢，纽特？ 如此远离一切和所有人。 不采取任何立场，把你的头埋在沙子下六英尺的地方，对一切充耳不闻。 是时候醒过来了！给我他妈的接受这个事实: 你之所以如此'中立'，就是你只在乎自己，而不在乎别人。" 多年的愤怒在忒修斯的眼中燃烧，他的脸上充满了对纽特的蔑视。 路西法被他所信任的人从天堂抛下，用男子气概的铁幕下掩盖着他的仇恨和悲伤。

 

 

纽特又一次企图把忒修斯推开。 这次他成功了。

 

 

_修改。修改。_

起初纽特认为忒修斯是在跟他开玩笑。 一个让他不去想那场争吵的恶作剧。

 

 

忒修斯不再给他发短信，也不再回短信和电话。 他从社交媒体上消失了，一开始看起来像是是他把纽特从所有社交媒体上屏蔽掉了。 纽特转而给他发电子邮件和明信片，并试图在工作时间给他的工作地点打电话找他，尝试说'忒修斯，干得好，但这并不好笑'。

 

 

忒修斯没有回复他。

 

 

于是，纽特去了忒修斯和莉塔的家。 看到门口挂着‘待出售’的牌子，他忍不住笑了出来。 谁知道忒修斯居然这么想躲开他？ 纽特敲了下门。

 

 

没有回应。 他又敲了次门。 又一次。

 

 

纽特感到皮肤开始起了鸡皮疙瘩。 去他妈的，他想，然后掏出了门垫下面藏着的备用钥匙(嘿，忒修斯确实说过他可以用它)。

 

房子完全是空的。 所有忒修斯和莉塔的痕迹都消失了。 卧室里挂着的画不见了，莉塔小心地放在房子周围的香味蜡烛也不见了，房子里所有精心挑选的家具都被搬走了。 忒修斯和莱塔就像他们最初出现时一样，突然地消失了。

 

 

纽特给他的父母打电话，给莉塔的父母打电话，给所有曾经和他们有过接触的人打电话。 还是什么都没有。 他要么得到非常神秘兮兮的答案，要么就是完全相互矛盾的答案，比如忒修斯出差在外，但同时又在家生病。 他的脑袋一阵阵疼痛，就像有人每隔零点五秒就拿针戳一下纽特的大脑似的。

 

 

接下来的几个月他都在试图找到这两个人。 纽特现在是自由职业者，所以他的时间比较灵活。 但什么新的线索都没有出现。 纽特不知道这一切是怎么办到的。 他认为这可能是一种幻觉，就像在布拉德 · 皮特主演的另一部电影中，主角最后意识到这一切都是他的想象虚构出来的一样。比其其他的可能性，纽特更愿意相信这个。

 

 

他确实看到了忒修斯和莉塔厨房地板上小小的，几乎看不见的褐色斑点。 在烤箱旁边，眨眨眼，你可能就会错过了。 纽特告诉自己，这只是咖啡渍，尽管他的从犯罪剧里获取知识告诉他那不是咖啡。 他绕着房间里的大象跳舞，避免思考太多关于忒修斯对他说的关于他和莉塔的关系的细节，阻止他的大脑去考虑 **那个** 可能性。

 

 

他们说，如果你对自己重复自己的谎言，你最终会相信它们。 纽特现在知道这是胡说八道。 谎言重复得越多，它就变得越脆弱。 就像夏日里将一块冰从城市的一个角落推到另外一个角落，看着它在自己手里慢慢融化成一片虚无。

 

 

他真的需要停止那些蹩脚的类比。

 

 

纽特的大脑比他的心更早地承认了真相。 当他闭上眼睛准备睡觉的时候，他的大脑给他不停的看那些可能发生过的片段。 忒修斯和莉塔在他们温暖的厨房里一起被枪杀，一起陷入了死亡温暖的怀抱。他们的身份暴露了。可能有人窃听了他们的谈话，知道订婚只是一场表演。 一个詹姆斯 · 邦德电影中的反派坐在充满未来感的沙发椅上，抚摸着他的大白猫，嘲笑配角们无用功的尝试。 这在一定程度上是他的错，纽特想。

 

 

所以，他阻止自己睡觉，像吃小熊软糖一样吃咖啡因药片。

 

 

_修改。修改。修改。_

 

 

纽特十八岁的那年去做了芯片植入手术。

 

 

"把这个当作一个非常早的生日礼物吧。" 忒修斯在开车去诊所的路上说到。 他似乎为纽特感到兴奋，一边跟着收音机哼唱，一边用手指时不时的敲打方向盘。

 

 

芯片：一个非常昂贵但是也非常有用的礼物，教科书般的‘忒修斯式’礼物。 利用科学的力量，记录你看到、听到和感觉到的一切的尖端技术。 配有一对隐形眼镜和一个遥控器，可以让你重放特别的时刻。 非常适合长期记忆力极差的人。 对于一个十八岁，暗恋着同父异母的兄弟的男孩来说，更加完美。

 

 

纽特开始在独自一人的时候回放他与忒修斯每月的短暂会面。 一次又一次的回放，把半小时的外出延伸到一个小时，一个小时再延伸到一天。 他仔细分析忒修斯脸上的每一个细微表情，像宗教狂热分子用他的一辈子来分析《圣经》那样。 科技给予了纽特永远记住和永不忘记的力量。对此他感到感激。

 

 

_修改。修改。修改。修改。_

 

忒修斯曾经带纽特去滑过冰。 他们俩当时都非常无聊，不知怎么地突然想到了滑冰这项运动。 去琢磨吧。

 

 

直到他们来到溜冰场，纽特才意识到他不知道如何在不摔倒和不受伤的情况下滑冰。 "那你为什么答应了我?" 忒修斯看到纽特第三次摔倒在冰上后问道。

 

 

因为我想花更多的时间和你在一起，纽特想。

 

 

忒修斯拭去了眼角因为大笑过度而流出的泪水。 他抓住纽特的手，慢慢地把他拉起来。 纽特原以为忒修斯一旦等纽特恢复元气就会放手，但他没有。

 

 

"请允许我教你滑冰。 用正确的方法。" 忒修斯朝他抛了个媚眼，纽特又一次因为尴尬而满脸通红。

 

 

和忒修斯一起滑冰让人感到放松，他温暖的双手紧紧握住纽特的手，以稳定的速度将他向前拉。 纽特最初没能赶上忒修斯的速度，被拖着在溜冰场上晃了一圈又一圈，而不是真的在溜冰场上溜冰。 忒修斯意识到了这一点，开始为他放慢脚步，告诉他应该什么时候以及如何移动双脚。 纽特对忒修斯产生了敬佩之心，因为他在教纽特溜冰的同时也在倒着向前滑的(这样忒修斯就可以面对纽特的方向了)。 他们脸如此接近——纽特看到忒修斯睫毛的颤动，看到他前额上的汗珠越积越多。

 

"纽特，把注意力放在你的脚上，而不是我的脸上。" 忒修斯在他们差点撞倒一个小孩后朝纽特喊道。

 

 

“抱歉，抱歉。”

 

 

他们在溜冰场又多转了几圈。 纽特前进的速度开始渐渐变快，不再被单纯的拉着向前，而是自己慢慢地向前滑行，追上了忒修斯的步伐。 忒修斯抓住他手的力量一点一点的减弱，因为纽特的技巧正在取得进展。 他发现纽特在盯着他看，给了他一个小小的微笑，却没有意识到这对纽特造成的巨大影响。

 

 

然后忒修斯完全松开了纽特的手。

 

 

纽特独自滑了一段，用他新发现的技巧向前移动。 他只自主滑了两百米不到，就被在一个不知道从哪里冒出来的孩子撞到了，导致他再次摔跤。

 

 

忒修斯几乎笑死了。

 

 

他把纽特拉到溜冰场边上的栏杆上。 终于不用再滑冰了，纽特松了一口气。

 

 

"大学毕业后你打算做什么?" 忒修斯突然问道。

 

 

"除了办公室工作什么都行。"

 

 

忒修斯做出了就好像有人刺穿了他的心脏的表情"其他什么都行吗?"

 

 

"别想利用你大哥的权威。" 纽特掐了下忒修斯的胳膊。忒修斯发出了吃痛的声音。

 

 

"啊，你竟敢质疑我的极权主义政权!"

 

 

忒修斯又爆发出一阵笑声。 这一次，纽特和他一起笑了。

 

 

"但老实说,"忒修斯再次把他带回溜冰场,"你很聪明。 我相信你做任何你感兴趣的事情都没问题。 只要记住别太沉静在自己的世界里就行。"

 

 

"你也一样，忒修斯。"

 

 

_在我的脑海里，我做出了所有正确的决定。_

_在我的脑海里，我做出了所有正确的决定。_

_在我的脑海里 在我的脑海里 在我的脑海里 在我的脑海里 在我的脑海里_

 

 

纽特退出了程序。

 

 

他先去厨房里取了一把水果刀。 然后走去去洗手间。

 

 

冰冷的手触摸着后颈，寻找着那个小凸起，那个植入芯片的地方。

 

 

芯片录影里的忒修斯并不是真正的忒修斯。 它永远不可能是真正的忒修斯。 只是一个复制品，一个纽特经历过的事件的复制品，一个没有灵魂的复制品。 关于忒修斯的碎片被分割缝合，为纽特的叙述服务，成为他生命中的一个注脚。 一个模仿他哥哥的数字幽灵。

 

 

当你死的时候，你一生的故事会变成一本几千页的书。 书会被改编成几百页的剧本，剧本被改编成一部两个小时电影，电影被改编成三分钟的预告片，预告片被改编成九十秒的快剪。 最后，你得到的只是你所经历过的一切的影子的一小部分。

 

 

水果刀像切纸一样切开纽特的皮肤。 这很痛，但他已经不在乎了。

 

 

你可以查看你的聊天记录。 你可以在手机上翻看照片。 你可以阅读旧的明信片和电子邮件。 你可以观看芯片录制的视频。 你可以用科技做任何事情。 审查和编辑，剪切和修剪，删除和重新发布。

 

 

但是没有什么能填补一个有血有肉的活人消失时留下的空洞。

 

 

纽特从脖子上的伤口中取出芯片。

 

 

是时候和鬼魂说再见了。 是时候向前看了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我大概暂时不会再写这对啦！  
> 2018对我比较残忍，把所有感情都磨光了。这篇文也有一点点青少年心碎的味道哈哈，不好意思不好意思 ：）  
> 但还有几个礼拜就要2019啦。希望没有那么累吧！希望大家能度过一个美好的圣诞节～今年我应该会和朋友一起过～


End file.
